Uprising episode 10
by johaku0
Summary: the 10th episode of EACW uprising
1. Opening Promo

EACW Uprising Intro and promo

(Uprising theme song Hell by Disturbed)

EACW Broadcast announcer: "Welcome everyone to another Explosive Episode of EACW Uprising and This Sunday is EACW Skirmish we are looking for what is to be a heck of a night here from Madison Square garden in the Heart of New York City where 23,000 fans have sold out the world's most famous Arena."

(EACW owner Johaku0 walks out to the Ring with EACW Co owner and Wife Kikyo Theme song Scream aim and Fire by bullet for my valentine.)

Johaku0: "This Sunday Is EACW Skirmish and we have a lot of good things for you this Sunday as for tonight We will have a Match for the prized number thirty spot in the Skirmish match As The EACW Intercontinental champion Kohaku faces off against Miroku also tonight We will have a match for the Vacant EACW us title as Goku Goes Against Broly Also the internet title will be defended tonight as Leon Defends Against Alphonse Elric and Also tonight…"

(Johaku is interrupted By Kouga as he walks out to the Ring Theme Song the animal by Disturbed)

Kouga: "Johaku I am sick and tired of you coming out here and preaching to all these loathsome parasites besides that you had no business for what you did to me last week putting in the hell in a cell match so I want you or your little wife to put me in the EACW title match at Skirmish or I swear to you I will destroy you."

Johaku0: "Kouga look here you arrogant little ass you have disrespected me for way to long so maybe going through the Skirmish match will make you gain some respect because remember I am your boss as is Kikyo and if I wanted to I could fire you but see that would be bad for business you make a lot of money and I think the few fans who actually like you would be very cross with me so I will tell you what until you learn some respect you can get some rest for your match this Sunday I am giving you a mandatory night off Security Please Escort Kouga out of the building."

(Security comes and Escorts Kouga out of the Building.)

Johaku0: "Now as I was saying…."

(Kohaku Walks out to the ring Theme song your betrayal by bullet for my valentine)

Kohaku: "Johaku I want to make a Change to the Match I am in With Miroku I Want MY EACW Intercontinental Championship on the line Because I Love Defending my title for all the EACW Fans that Attend the Events and all the fans watching at home."

Kikyo: "I think that is a Great Idea but Kohaku are you sure you want to put Your EACW Intercontinental championship on the line Again."

Kohaku: "Yes I do."

(The crowd cheers in reaction to his Decision.)

Johaku: "As I was saying also tonight there will be a Match between Mugen and Gohan for the number 15 spot in the Skirmish match and that is your Matches tonight now let the show begin."


	2. Us title match

EACW Uprising Opening contest

Match announcement: "The following contest is Schedule for one fall and it is for the Vacant EACW United States Championship and it will be contested under Extreme Rules There will be no count outs and no Disqualifications and Falls count anywhere."

Goku introduction (Theme song getting away with murder): Introducing First from Japan weighing in at 240 pounds He is a Member of Team Double G he is Goku."

Broadcast announcer: "Goku Getting a chance here to walk out of Madison Square garden the EACW United States Championship but to do that he has the Seemingly Impossible Task of Defeating this Man."

Broly Introduction (Theme Song Let the Bodies hit the floor By Drowning pool): " And Introducing his Opponent Weighing in At Standing at 7Ft tall Weighing in at 499 pounds he is the Super Sayan Broly.

Broadcast Announcer: "Broly Getting a shot at the Vacant EACW United states Championship but Broly has to be only thinking about one thing though and that is this Sunday and the Skirmish Match where the winner will Advance to the Main Event at EACW Victory where he will get a shot at the EACW World title."

Match: "And here we go tonight the First match Goku now with Right hands to the Head and Face of Broly not having Any Effect on Broly now Broly Just Shoving Goku Down and Now Goku rolling outside the ring and looking under the ring and Now Grabbing a Pane of Glass and a Couple of Steel Chairs now back in to the ring And Broly now Stomping Away on Goku and now Goku with a powerful low blow Knocking Broly down to his knees and now Goku with a Steel Chair in hand and a shot to the skull of Broly busting Broly open and laying him out now Goku Trying for the Cover 1,2 no Broly powering out of the cover and now Broly throwing Goku out of the ring and now with hard right hands to the head now Broly with A SPEAR THROUGH THE FAN BARRICADE 1,2,3 IT S OVER ."

Match ending announcement: "Here is you winner and the new EACW United states champion The Super Sayan Broly."

Broadcast announcer: "What a first match tonight Goku trying to be Brave but in the end Broly walking out of New York city the New EACW United states champion what a night this is going to be on Uprising."


	3. Mugen vs Gohan

EACW Uprising Extreme rules match for the number 15 spot in the Skirmish match.

Match Announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Number 15 spot In the Skirmish match this Sunday and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win is by pin fall or submission."

Gohan Introduction (Theme song getting away with Murder by papa roach.): "Introducing first from Japan weighing in at 300 pounds he is a member of Team Double G he is Gohan.

Broadcast announcer: "Gohan walking to the ring with a smile on his face knowing if he wins this match here tonight he will enter half way Through the Skirmish Match at number 15 but this man will have something to say about that."

Mugen Introduction (Theme song killing in the name of by Rage against the Machine): "And introducing his opponent From Japan Weighing in at 259 pounds Mugen."

Broadcast announcer: "Mugen has not taken his eyes off of Gohan Mugen is Focused on this match tonight this crowd has gone wild for Mugen not a person in Madison square garden is sitting down."

Match: "And here we go Mugen and Gohan face to face Gohan shoving Mugen back and now Mugen coming back with a Slap to the face now Mugen with right hands to the face of Gohan and Mugen now with a Scoop slam and now picking Gohan up again and Gohan fighting back with Left and right hands to the face and now Mugen fighting back with lefts and right of his own Mugen knocking the big man down with a hard short arm clothes line now Mugen rolling outside the ring and now looking under the ring looking now Grabbing a Steel chain and a steel chair now back in to the ring and Gohan up with shots to the gut of Mugen now Mugen whipped in to the ropes by Gohan and now a power slam onto the Chair and Gohan in to the cover 1,2 no Mugen kicked out Gohan now up stomping away on the fallen Mugen and now Mugen back up and a chair the skull and now a kick to the gut and a Mugen stunner the cover 1,2,3 it's over."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the Number 15 entrant in the Skirmish match Mugen."


	4. Internet title match

Leon. vs. Alphonse Elric for the EACW internet title.

Match announcement: "The Following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW Internet Championship and it will be contested under Extreme Rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win this match is by Pin fall or Submission."

Alphonse Elric Introduction (Theme song Through the Fire and the flames by Dragon Force.): Introducing first from Risnbull Germany Weighing in at Two hundred pounds he is one half of the EACW Tag team champions Alphonse Elric."

Broadcast announcer (talking as Alphonse Elric walks to the ring): "Alphonse Elric with the opportunity tonight to walk in to EACW Skirmish this Sunday as a Double champion if he can beat this man here tonight."

Leon. Introduction (New Theme song Badass by Saliva.): "And his opponent from Raccoon city Weighing in two hundred forty pounds he is the EACW Internet champion Leon.."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Leon walks to the ring.): "Leon the current EACW internet champion looking to walk in to EACW Skirmish this Sunday as a champion but to do that he has to beat a very game Alphonse Elric."

Match: "Ok here we go Alphonse starting off with right hands to the head of Leon as Leon is also firing back with right hands of his own now Alphonse with a beautiful Standing dropkick right to the face of Leon knocking him down Alphonse now into the cover 1, no Leon kicks out at one now Alphonse rolling outside the ring now looking under the ring for a weapon of some sort pulling out a Steel chair and four Glass light tubes now placing them in the ring now Alphonse climbing back in to the ring Leon back to his feet and a kick to the gut of Alphonse and a Right hand to the head of Alphonse and low Leon with one of the glass light tubes and Shattering it across the back of Alphonse Elric causing Alphonse to writhe in pain and now Alphonse somehow back to his feet and now with a glass light tube Shattering across the head of Leon busting him open."

"Leon's face is now covered in blood from the glass light tube shattering across his face now Alphonse with Right hands to the open wound on the head of Leon now Alphonse is again outside the ring and his back is completely covered in blood from the glass light tube that Leon smashed across the back of Alphonse but Alphonse now pulling a wooden table out from under the ring and few more Glass light tubes and what looks like a bag of Thumbtacks now putting the tubes and the table in the ring and now back into the ring with the bag of thumbtacks in hand now Alphonse Dumping the thumbtacks out of the bag in to the ring but Leon is up and standing behind Alphonse and Alphonse turns around and gets a kick to the gut now Leon setting Alphonse up for a power bomb and A POWERBOMB BACK FIRST ON TO THE THUMBTACKS NOW THE COVER 1,2 NO ALPHONSE KICKS OUT NOW ALPHONSE SITTING UP AND HIS BACK IS COMPLETLEY COVERED IN THUMBTACKS."

"Alphonse has become a human pin cushion of pain a lot of thumbtack sticking into his back and now Alphonse slowly making it back to his feet and Leon with his signature roundhouse kick to the side of the head Leon Into the cover 1, 2 NO NO Alphonse is the first man in EACW history to kick out after taking that roundhouse kick from Leon to the side of the head Leon is Frustrated now pulling Alphonse back to his feet BUT ALPHONSE WITH A LOW BLOW OUT OF NO WHERE STAGGERING LEON AND LOW ALPHONSE WITH THE HEADING TO THE TOP ROPE AND THE ALCHEMIST CLOTHES LINE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE ALPHONSE IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO NO LEON KICKED OUT BOTH OF THESE MEN WITH EVERY OUNCE OF HEART THEY HAVE INSIDE OF THEM NEITHER ONE OF THEM WANTS TO GIVE UP AND LOOSE don't forget this match is for the EACW Internet championship so there is a lot on the line here tonight both Leon and Alphonse back to their feet Firing right hands at each other and Leon knocking Alphonse down with a clothesline and now rolling outside the ring Leon wiping the blood from his eyes and now looking under the ring and pulling out a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire."

"Now back in to the ring with the barbed wire wrapped steel chair in hand and a shot right to the skull of Alphonse and Leon into the cover 1,2 no Alphonse got his shoulder up and blood now Streaming down the face of Alphonse Elric now and Leon with the chair again and now raking the barbwire across Alphonse face opening that wound causing even more blood flow from that open wound Leon now trying for the cover again and the cover 1,2 no Alphonse willed his shoulder up again Alphonse will not stay down even with blood streaming from the wound in his fore head down the front of his torso his even with his back a human pin cushion he is not giving up Alphonse is now fighting back Alphonse and OH MY GOD ALPHONSE POWERSLAMING LEON BACK FIRST IN TO THE THUMBTACKS AND NOW LEON BACK IS COMPLETLEY COVERED IN THUMBTACKS AS IS THE BACK OF ALPHONSE now Alphonse setting up the table in the corner that he brought into the ring but wait what the hell a masked man just came out from underneath the ring and he just speared Alphonse through the wooden table and know dragging Leon over top of a Now Unconscious Alphonse Elric The cover 1,2,3 it's over."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the Still the EACW Internet champion Leon.."

Broadcast announcer: "Holy shit Alphonse was just robbed of the EACW Internet championship."


	5. IC title match Kohaku vs, Miroku

EACW Main event Kohaku vs. Miroku

Match announcement: "The following contest is an Extreme rules match and it is for the EACW Intercontinental championship it is also to decide the Number Thirty entrant in the Skirmish match this Sunday at EACW Skirmish."

Miroku's Introduction (Theme song So hot by Kid rock): "Introducing first From Japan Weighing in at 226 pounds Miroku"

Broadcast announcer (talking as Miroku walks to the ring.): "Miroku is extra excited about this match tonight he gets not only the shot to be the Last Entrant in the Skirmish match this Sunday but to become a Two time EACW Intercontinental champions by defeating this man here tonight."

Kohaku's Introduction (Theme song Your Betrayal by bullet for my valentine.): "And his opponent From Japan weighing 210 pounds he is the Current Reigning and Defending EACW Intercontinental Champion the Extreme one Kohaku."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kohaku Walks to the ring.): "Kohaku wearing that EACW Intercontinental Title belt with a lot of Pride and Heart he wanted to defend his title here tonight to prove how much heart he has as he hands the EACW Intercontinental championship belt to the referee and looks across the ring at the man he took The EACW Intercontinental championship from Two months back at EACW vendetta."

Match: "The bell has rung and the Match has begun here we go Kohaku Starting off with Hard right hands to the head of Miroku and now Miroku Firing back with right hands to the gut of Kohaku now Miroku Bounces Kohaku off the ropes and Miroku with a clothesline but Kohaku ducks underneath it and bounces of the ropes on the other side of ring and Hits Miroku with a Flying Clothesline taking Miroku down now Kohaku Going to the Top rope and a Body splash on to Miroku Kohaku going for the cover 1,2 no Miroku kicks out at Two now Kohaku rolling outside the ring and now Looking under the ring and Pulling out a Ladder and a Steel chair and putting the ladder and the chair in the ring now again looking under the ring again and grabbing a Glass light tube now back in to the ring and Miroku with a Kick to the gut and now Miroku with the Steel chair and the chair right to the gut and now Miroku with the glass light tube Shattering it across the back of Kohaku Those Glass shards embedding themselves in the back of the champion cutting him open letting blood flow down The Extreme ones back now Kohaku is now back to his feet and Miroku climbing to the Top Rope and a Missile Dropkick onto the champion Miroku into the cover 1,2 no Kohaku kicks out."

"Miroku now placing Kohaku into the corner and with hard shots to the head now placing Kohaku on the top rope and now with shots to the head now climbing on to the second rope now with a Front Face lock Going for a Superplex off the top rope but Kohaku fighting out of it with hard shots to the gut of Miroku and Kohaku pushing Miroku off the second rope and Miroku landing back first on the steel chair that Kohaku brought in to the ring now Kohaku on the top rope and Kohaku With a flying Leg drop off the top rope on to Miroku Kohaku into the Cover 1,2 no Miroku Kicked out Kohaku back to his feet and Grabbing the steel chair as Miroku gets to his feet and Kohaku with a chair right to the skull of Miroku busting Miroku wide open and knocking Miroku off his feet blood is now Streaming down the face of Miroku Kohaku in to the cover again 1,2 no Miroku kicked out and now Miroku back to his feet now the Miroku with Shots to the head and now a kick to the gut and Miroku With a Scoop slam on to the steel chair now Miroku setting up the ladder that Kohaku brought in to the ring now climbing to the top of the ladder and a Moonsault off the top of the Ladder and Kohaku Rolled out of the way at the last second and MIROKU LANDED RIBS FIRST ON THE STEEL CHAIR KOHAKU ROLLING HIM ONTO HIS BACK THE COVER 1,2 NO SOMEHOW MIROKU WAS ABLE TO KICKOUT A BLOODY MIROKU MAKING SLOWLY BACK TO HIS FEET KOHAKU NOW WITH A RIGHT HAND TO THE HEAD OF MIROKU KNOCKING MIROKU AGINST THE ROPES AND NOW MIROKU WITH A CLOTHESLINE THAT KNOCKS MIROKU OUT OF THE RING. "

"Kohaku now with a running senton over the top rope on to the injured ribs of Miroku now Kohaku pulling Miroku to his feet and Miroku with shots to the Midsection of Kohaku and Miroku sending Kohaku into the Steel Ring post Head first now Miroku looking under the ring and pulling out a Wooden table and putting the Table in the ring now Pulling out another steel chair and Kohaku is busted open over the right eye after running face first into the steel ring post now back to his feet and WALKS RIGHT INTO A THUNDEROUS CHAIR SHOT FROM MIROKU TO THE SKULL NOW KOHAKU IS BLEEDIGN LIKE A STUCK HOG AS IS MIROKU NOW MIROKU THROWING KOHAKU BACK INTO THE RING AND OO NO MIROKU SETTING UP FOR THE SUPER KICK HE HIT IT RIGHT TO THE JAW OF KOHAKU KNOCKING THE CHAMPION DOWN MIROKU FALLING INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO NO THE EXTREME ONE KICKED OUT SAVING HIS TITLE REIGN AND HIS CHANCE TO BE THE LAST ENTRANT IN THE SKIRMISH MATCH AT EACW SKIRMISH MATCH Kohaku now back to his feet as is Miroku both of these men battered and bloody Kohaku With a Head scissors take down and Kohaku now Setting up the table and placing Miroku on it now Kohaku climbing to the top of the ladder but Miroku on the ladder as well both of these men trading punches on top of this 16 foot high ladder and Kohaku with a Kick to the side of Miroku's head KNOCKING MIROKU OFF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE NOW KOHAKU ON THE VERY TOP OF THE LADDER AND HOLY SHIT THE SWANTON BOMB FROM 16 FEET IN THE AIR ON TO MIROKU KOHAKU INTO THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER I CAN'T BELIEVE IT KOHAKU HAS RETAINED HIS TITLE AGAIN AND IS NOW THE NUMBER THIRTY ENTRANT IN THE SKIRMISH MATCH THIS SUNDAY."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and still the EACW intercontinental champion and the Thirtieth Entrant in the Skirmish match Kohaku."


End file.
